


Memories

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, fluffy shippy oneshot from my ffn account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: Karen reflects on her past on the one day of the year she dislikes the most. But is it really all that bad? Masakudo shipping.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is an old Will/Karen fic that I wrote during my FFN days and which I still think is decent enough to post elsewhere.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to Nintendo/Gamefreak & Hidenori Kusaka

' _Beep, beep, beep-'_

"Uugh," Karen groaned, covering her head with her pillow as the alarm kept up its incessant beeping. It was silenced five seconds later when a pillow was fired at it, knocking the alarm to the floor. Satisfied that she wouldn't have to hear the damn thing again, Karen rose from her bed, removing her silvery-blue hair from her face as she looked around the room. Various items were scattered all over the floor from the previous night since she didn't have the patience to put them away. Knowing that she'd have to clean eventually, and that she would have to get ready for any challengers that decided to come, she pushed herself off of her bed and decided to start the day. Making her way over to the adjoining bathroom, she stopped to briefly look at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. As she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of a small calendar that was propped up on the dresser , her eyes drawn towards a certain date that was circled and crossed out multiple times. A scowl formed on her face as she recognized the date in question.

_Of course it had to be today of all days'_ Karen thought bitterly as she went about her morning routine, trying to push away the thoughts and memories that came back to her; none of which were particularly pleasant. Normally any other person would be happy when their birthday came along, but Karen wasn't like them. She had never really celebrated her birthday, and neither did her family. Who could blame them for not wanting to celebrate the birth of a child they never wanted? Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she finished her daily routine and quickly set to cleaning up the objects scattered all over the place, swearing here and there as she nearly tripped over said objects.

As she made her way to the last corner of her room, she noticed a familiar object lying there. Picking it up she realized it was an eevee Pokedoll, a bit smaller than some of the others but still an eevee doll none the less. As she held the doll, more memories came back to her; of her time with the masked children and of Will, her partner at the time and now one of her closest friends. Coincidentally, he was the one who gave her the doll as a birthday present, insisting that 'everyone should have a birthday' or something along those lines. Karen smiled warmly at the memory, glad that she had some good times as a child and was able to have a friend; one who was there for her when she needed him and who would help her through a lot of the hard times. Drifting away from the memories, she gently placed the doll onto her bed, determined to find a good spot for it later once she finished cleaning the place up.

As she resumed said cleaning, she found her thoughts drifting back towards the doll and her relationship with Will. When she first met him all those years ago, he was a bit of an odd kid. He was silent at first but then gradually became more child like as time went on. He was always pulling pranks or performing magic tricks. Even when he made a fool of himself, he never stopped doing it, much to her annoyance and amusement. Despite these characteristics, he had a serious side and was a pretty good battler as well. It wasn't long before the two of them became quite good friends, despite all that had happened with Team Rocket, and that hadn't changed even after they joined the Elite Four. That was until a few days ago when Karen noticed Will acting strangely. He would always run off somewhere whenever they were alone, stammering out apologies as he left or ended up becoming nervous and just leaving quickly. This worried her since he normally was so calm and relaxed whenever they were together. When she told this to some of her other friends, they merely smiled at her knowingly and asked if she liked him since she talked about him a lot, which she denied. After all, the two of them were friends, and friends really don't think about each other like that, right? Karen was suddenly brought out from her thoughts as someone knocked on her door.

"Coming!" she called out as she made her way over to the door, wondering who was looking for her. When she opened the door, she met a young man with purple coloured hair, wearing formal clothing as well as a black and white mask that covered his eyes. He was smiling and looked to be hiding something behind his back.

"Hello Karen," Will greeted her pleasantly, "I was wondering if you were awake."

"Sadly I am," she told him as she led him into the room, "you have my alarm clock to thank for that."

Will chuckled. "And I take it you hit the poor thing?" he asked in mock sympathy as Karen laughed.

"That I did. Serves it right though," Karen told him seriously before the both of them dissolved into laughter. After regaining her composure somewhat, she turned to Will.

"So what brings you here?" she asked him as he smiled, albeit a bit nervously.

"Well I was wandering around and decided to pay my dear friend a visit." At her pointed look he laughed slightly, "alright, maybe not. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday is all, and give you a little something." He then held out a small, neatly wrapped package that Karen assumed was hidden behind him the whole time.

"You shouldn't have," she him as she took the gift from him.

"But I wanted too; after all it is your birthday," he told her, now lightly blushing as he watched her open the gift.

Karen gave a small gasp of surprise as she removed the wrapping paper, revealing a small umbreon plush doll.

"I knew you wanted one since you looked at it every time we went out, so I decided to pick it up," he explained, watching her reaction to the gift.

"Thank you, Will," Karen replied softly, smiling at the gift.

"It's no problem," he replied, glad that she was happy with the gift. Neither spoke for a few minutes as a slightly awkward silence fell over them; Karen still thinking about the gift and Will shuffling around nervously.

"Are you alright, Will?" Karen asked him, noticing his awkward movements, "you seem kind of nervous."

"Aha, I'm fine, just thinking about something." Now Karen was curious.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, hoping that it might explain his behaviour over the past few days.

"Just about how to give you the other part of your gift," he answered, trying not to blush at how that came out.

"The other part of my gift?" she asked as Will nodded in response.

"You see; I had it all worked out, but I seem to have forgotten about how to do it," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you always had everything planned," she told him jokingly as he laughed.

"No that's my brother; I tend to 'wing' things," he replied, laughing.

"If that's the case then why not 'wing' this one?" she asked him, amused as Will seemed to think this over.

Tapping a finger to his chin he replied, "I suppose that could work, but..."

"But what?" she asked, starting to become a bit impatient. Will simply smiled at her, "You'll have to close your eyes."

Karen rolled her eyes, "you never make things easy do you?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully as Karen rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, but it better be good," she warned him, smirking slightly as she closed her eyes. To anyone else that would've sounded rude, but she and Will knew that it was meant as a joke. It was a close friend thing.

"It will," he assured her, watching as she closed her eyes. Once he was sure they were closed, he made his way over to her, pointedly ignoring the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Karen waited there with her eyes closed, she could feel the distance closing between them and started to grow nervous. What did he have planned that required her to keep her eyes shut? Her question was soon answered as a pair of lips pressed against hers softly, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise. Her mind seemed to shut off as her body found a life of its own, arms wrapping around his neck as she found herself kissing back, and enjoying the sensations going through her as his arms found themselves around her waist. After what seemed like hours, the two finally broke apart, both heavily flushed and breathless.

"Happy Birthday, Karen," Will spoke softly as he looked at her hesitantly, removing his arms from her waist as if unsure of whether or not to continue.

It took Karen a moment to fully register what just happened before she gave him a bright smile, hugging him tightly. For once, she was glad that it was her birthday.

**Fin**


End file.
